Cold Cigarettes and Masked Lust
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Sometimes, when Roy starts something, he just can't stop. And now he can't stop his feelings for Bruce. Wheather the billionaire feels the same way or not. WARNINGS: I have been known to kill off characters. If this upsets you, SO BE IT! Enjoy and Review!
1. Charity Parties Aren't My Thing

Icy eyes burned through his mind. That look that Bruce Wayne gave him was one that would be imprinted in his mind for a long time.

"No more parties," Roy groaned, resting his head against the door of the taxi.

Roy couldn't understand why people thought he could snap any minute. He was clean. He was off the stuff for good. So why would Bruce look at him like that? Like he just broken the law or something? Roy sighed and rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"Just take me home," he told the driver. "I don't even know why Dinah wanted me to be here."

"It's a week before Bruce Wayne's birthday," the dirver chuckled. "I would't be surprised if all of Gotham City showed up. Why are you so upset?"

"Charity parties aren't my thing."

Roy laid across the seat with his back proped up against the window and his ankles crossed. He folded his hands across his stomach and drifted off to sleep. The ride to the airport would be a long one…

Batman's eyes darted across the screen as he tried to find anything worth going on patrol for. So far nothing seemed to be going on tonight. He decided that it might be nice to take a stroll and actually enjoy the nightlife and after-dark entertainment that Gotham City had to offer instead of beating it to a bloody pulp.

Changing out of the Batsuit and into something more civilian-ish, he started to contemplate the places he could go. There was a movie out tonight…no, he would be able to watch that tonight in his own home instead of waiting in line. Though, there was a place that he did find interesting. It was a night club a few miles away from Gotham International Airport.

Perfect, Bruce thought as he made his way up the elevator shaft.

"Alfred, I'll be out for a while. Make sure Dick gets home safe."

"Master Richard is not the one you should be worried about. Just make sure _you_ get home safe. And please do bring the Batmobile back in one piece."

* * *

Roy flicked the ashes of his cigarette and rolled it between his fingers. If the heroin didn't kill him then his smoking habits sure would. He wrapped his arms around his chest and yawned feeling that he'd never get used to the New Jersey weather compared to the kind in California. If the cigarette didn't kill him then the cold sure would.

"Two hours," he huffed. "I'm stuck out here for two hours."

It was 9:45. The plane back to California wouldn't arrive until 11:45. To Roy, that was two hours and fourty five minutes. With a loud sigh he made his way down the street, not caring how many heads turned in his direction. He walked around carrying his suitcase with him just in case. He needed to get some circulation back in his legs.

Gotham City. He knew how dangerous this place could be. Even with the full survailence of the Batman himself, crime just kept popping up everywhere. He only experienced this first hand (well more like second hand) when he heard a slight shuffle down the road. Three guys were about to corner an unsuspecting raven-haired civilian.

Roy flipped a button on the side handle of his suitcase and it instantly transformed into a crossbow. He pressed his back to the wall and inhaled deeply.

_Breathe...aim...fire!_

Guy number one was down.

Roy dashed to his next cover spot and reloded his crosbow. He aimed at the second then fired. The third guy turned around and nearly screamed before Roy shot another arrow at his throat. The raven-haired man turned around and gasped seeing the three man laying dead at his feet.

Roy started to come out of hiding to greet the man when a fourth guy jumped from out of no where and pounced on the man. The archer rushed in to help but suddenly the man went from 'victim' to 'total-ass-kicking-machine'. He punched the guy square in the jaw then kicked him into the wall nearby.

Roy's crossbow went back to being a suitcase and he rushed over to see if the guy was doing well.

"You alright bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice work with that crossbow of yours. How did you..."

Roy froze. Of course, just when the night was getting bad...it got worse.

"Bruce...Bruce Wayne..."

"And you're Roy Harper, I take it?" He asked.

Roy noded slightly and frowned. What was he doing out so late?

"Good. I guess you'll be my body guard for the night. C'mon."


	2. Why Him? Why Now?

The club was dark and had a strong scent of lavender. Roy frowned and looked up at the tall handsom billionaire. Was this really the place where he came to hang out in his free time? Bruce led Roy across the dancefloor and straight to the bar.

Black t-shirt, tan trench jacket, blue jeans, and black dress shoes...It was like he was with a different person. But what he wanted to know was why he brought him here. Roy Harper with _Bruce Wayne _ of all people!

"What did you bring me here for?" Roy question.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, you did save my life. If it wasn't for you I probably would have been dead."

"Well from where I stood it looked like you would have had it all under control," Roy grumbled. "But that still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"I wanted to buy you a drink."

Roy frowned. Was this guy _serious!_ He wanted to buy the orphan kid a drink. _Really? _

"Dude, you must be crazier than my dad."

Bruce laughed. He seemed...bright. Less cold than he was earlier that night.

"You mean Oliver Queen? He's a good friend of mine."

"Wouldn't be surprised. You're both playboys. Eligable bachlors. Ladies' men. You're both rich." Roy took a good look at Bruce and smirked. "You're both pretty handsome too. I mean, at least you're better looking than my dad."

The bartender placed two shot glasses in front of Roy and two in front of Bruce. He had ordered while Roy was still talking. Roy looked at the drink and arched his right eyebrow.

"You didn't slip any roofies in this did you?"

"Do I look like the kind of person that carries Rophynol around with me?"

Roy snorted. "Right. I guess you could have just about every chick in this room if you wanted to."

Bruce frowned. Roy was putting on a pokerface now but he downed the first shot without another word. Then, for some reason, he stopped everything. He had the 'I'm so fucking guilty' look on his face.

"What am I doing?" he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Roy grabbed his coat and started out the door. Bruce followed behind him quickly.

"I...I have a flight to catch in an hour and...dude, I'm underage! I'm ninteen! I shouldn't be drinking. I mean, not that I've ever given a fuck about the law, but still!"

Bruce wondered why he was so freaked out about it. It was only a drink. But Roy knew better. Once he started something, he knew he couldn't stop. It was like dealing with heroin. He wanted to stop. He really did. But he couldn't stop injecting himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop. Roy didn't want anything like that to happen again.

Bruce nodded. "Look, come back inside. I'll call you a cab."

"I'm good," Roy grumbled, walking away. "I think I can make it back on my own."

"It's dangerous out there!"

"I'll take my chances pretty-boy."

Bruce followed him. "Then I'm going with you."

Roy stopped. This guy was persistant. It was kind of a turn on.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned in his 'I'm so fucking serious it isn't even funny' tone.

"I told you," Bruce started. "Oliver is a good friend of mine. If anything happens to you in Gotham, you can only guess who he's going to come after first."

Roy shook his head. _I'm a big boy now Ollie, I think I can handle my own damn issues,_ he though to himself, chuckling a bit.

"Alright. Whatever. It's your city anyway."

They made their way down the sidewalk together. Roy wrapped hisarms around his chest, trying his hardest not to shiver. He didn't want to make it any worse by complaining about it.

The next thing he heard was a sigh from Bruce. Then he felt a warm coat blanketing him.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'm wearing a sweater under this. Besides, I live here so I'm used to it."

Roy couldn't help but feel himself blush. What the hell was he doing here? With him? In _this _situation!

"So, tell me something, kid," Bruce said.

Roy pulled the front of the coat across his shoulders and closing it together with his fists like he was a small child wrapping a blanket around himself.

"Y-yeah?" he replied looking down and trying to keep himself from blushing.

That voice was so deep but...warm. _Fucking hot,_ Roy thought. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his mind.

"You still think I'm handsome?"

Roy tried to hold back a laugh but instead it came out as a small push of air behind the front of his tongue and past his teeth. He shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"I've never known a guy who didn't know he was hot. That's too damn modest of you. I mean, even I know I'm fucking sexy."

"Don't you think that's a little arrogant?" Bruce laughed.

"Not when you live like I live. I never let myself get too arrogant or too cocky. I'm just...confidant."

"Confidant?" Bruce repeated. It was more of a statement that a question.

"Confidant." Roy replied.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. Roy looked up at him. His eyes were dark brown. Cute. He stared at him for a while wondering what could have led to this night. He would have to go back and thank those goons who tried to kill Bruce. It was a great night. Fucking epic.

Well, except for the part where Roy felt like he was growing a raging crush on the dark haired playboy. The only question remained: was this real?

"You're different from anyone I've met before," Bruce noted.

"Well, everyone is different in their own ways."

"No, I mean, no one's ever talked to me like this. You talk to me like I'm a normal person and not the 'second richest man in America'. I like that about you."

Roy smiled. "Well, I guess I'm just too honest for my own good."

He nodded. It only took a little while longer for the two to reach the airport. Bruce went to see him off as he left to board first class.

_If Ollie bought the tickets, I would have been flying coach, _he thought wilt a slight laugh. _Good thing Dinah came to my rescue._

"Where will you be going?" Bruce asked.

"Back to my crappy apartment in Star City, California."

He frowned. Again, with the frowning, Roy thought. That was a lot of frowning for one night.

"Apartment?"

"My Oliver and I are having...well, we're always having our issues. I mean, it's not like I want to rely on him for everything. It's just that, well, he's not exactly the guy I would want to give the 'World's Greatest Dad' coffee mug to on Fathers' Day."

Bruce chuckled slightly. He was starting to like this kid more and more. Roy turned around and sighed.

"Well-um-there's my flight."

Bruce's heart jumped. Already? They were just having a great time! Why end it now?

Roy turned around to board the plane when Bruce stopped him. He pulled out a pin and scribbled something on a piece of paper. Roy took it between his fingers and handed the tan coat back to it's owner.

"My personal number," Bruce explained with a nod.

Roy nodded back and held out his hand. Bruce shook it.

"Maybe I can see you sometime soon? Wensday?"

"Woah, I can't afford-"

"No, I'll take care of that. Or...or you can stay. I mean I have room at the Manor-"

"I've got to check in with Dinah. Oliver wants to see me for...something. Family business I guess. I mean, you can't exactly call us a family but you get the point."

Bruce nodded feeling a small loss to an 'almost' victory.

Roy wrote his cell phone number on Bruce's hand and smirked. "Send me a message as soon as you get home. You know, just so i can know no one else tried to mug you."

"Same to you," Bruce said. "I mean, just to make sure you're safe. You remember what happened the last time someone boarded a plane in New York in the middle of the day."

"Why are cruel jokes always the funniest," Roy said before bursting with laughter.

9-1-1 joke? This guy was seriously loosing that hardassed shell he was consumed in earlier. Roy kind of liked it.

He turned and rushed on the plane; they were already closing the doors.

Bruce sighed as he watched his slip away. That was the most he'd smiled in months! Fight was worth it all.

"Alfred," he said to the man on the other end of the cell phone. "I need a ride."

* * *

When I wrote this I was thinking the Christian Bale Bruce Wayne the entire time!

Dayum that man is so fucking hot! (I'm pretty sure Roy would agree with me.)

i guess you can see who you want as Bruce. I see Mr. Fine-ass-Christian-Bale. (Damnit! I'm starting to think like you Paul! Except...you dig chicks cuz you're a dude and i like guys cuz i'm a fem. XDD)

Hope you liked it. Please review. It would mean a lot to me if you did (even if this story is complete and you're reading it five months after i finished writing it...or five years lololol)

Well, back to Trolling the mall with my Marching Band buddies. SUMMER BAND 2012, HERE I COME!

~Miyuki


	3. Thinking About You

Batman ran his fingers over the front of his palm, remembering the night they'd shared. The physical contact; shaking his hand; it sent sparks in Roy's eyes. That was something Bruce may never understand. He sat in the Batcave thinking about him.

What he saw in the young man was a look of fearlessness. Something that he didn't see in Gotham on a normal basis. He was at times cynical, but realistic in the long run. And his smile...

He was telling the truth when he said that he'd bought him a drink for saving his life. He wanted to give the kid a reward for taking the high-road. But, of course, it turned into something else. The way Roy looked at him...it was new. Something he'd never seen before. Calm If he was always this naturally calm, Batman would never know. Most would freak out and greet him like he was a God. But not Roy. To Roy he was just a normal person

Of course, that was enough to spark an interest in the kid.

He was also being honest when he said that Oliver would kill him if something happened to him in Gotham. He'd personally made that a big deal at Bruce's party last night.

It was all so dramatic: Oliver saying 'take care of my son and make sure he gets home safe' and Roy staying on the other side of the room with a look of utmost resentment towards his father.

Bruce gave him a dark look when he saw him. Roy looked a little taken aback but didn't address it. He just walked past him and rushed off to find Dinah. He was truly sorry for that cold glare, but it happened so fast the Bruce couldn't stop himself and apologize. He knew what Roy had been through and how he felt about certain things. Especially in the 'Billionaire-Playboy' field.

It was because of his father. Roy had lost all respect for people like Bruce because of how Oliver treated him. Sure it wasn't fair to take your anger out on everyone else, but Roy was so blinded by pain and hate that he didn't care. That was another thing Bruce found interesting about him. His inability to care for his own actions. His inability to concern others or ask for help.

Roy was a proud man. He would never stoop to that kind of level, even if there was nothing wrong with it. Bruce noticed that when he saw Roy shivering in the cold last night. He was freezing, but he didn't want to bother Bruce about it. Not because of his status but because Roy felt that he could take care of himself. Not because he wanted to look good but because he also didn't want to make anyone else suffer the wrath of the New York weather because he was.

Bruce liked that.

He also liked the fact that Roy was honest with him. He looked and talked to Bruce like he was a normal person. Roy was never afraid to get things off his chest when he needed to. He was always straight forward with what he had to say and spoke it as calmly as he needed to. It made Bruce feel like an actual person instead of something that the tabloids loved to throw around.

Something about that kid reminded him of...no...it couldn't be.

Batman was so locked into his thoughts he forgot the two most important reasons why he was in the Batcave.

One: to leave a message for Roy.

Two: Because you couldn't be Batman without kicking someone's ass.

* * *

Roy sat on the plane, running his cell phone between his fingers. It was on airplane mode, so that meant that no one could get through. He wondered right now who Bruce was fucking. There was no way that he could pick up some random kid on the street and actually start to care for him.

_He's out of my league_ Roy thought to himself.

There was no doubt that he was hot, but the thing was, Roy was already dating someone. A cute someone at that. Someone who wouldn't take it so well if he suddenly broke up with them for a billionaire playboy.

Roy sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but think about Bruce. He thought that at first glance he would be just like Oliver: inconsiderate, bashful, laid back...but this guy was different. But, then again, he did work for a living. He did have to sit through the long meetings. And he actually went to them.

Oliver would go out of his way just to find some excuse to not go to a meeting. My girlfriend might be pregnant; I have a fever; I think Roy has aids...and that last one was the best one yet because it seemed to work every time.

Roy felt angry tears come to his eyes. What was he telling people at those meetings? Half of the employees at his office knew about him being a junkie in the past. Oliver made that his mission to tell the entire world. He also told them about his little Identity Crisis that went on afterwards.

_It's not their fucking business! Who gives a shit about what I do! It's my life!_

Roy threw his hood over his head and leaned back, throwing his sunglasses on. The guy next to him was sleeping like she just had sex so no one could see his inner rant fest going on inside his head.

Now, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to see Bruce. He wouldn't call. Roy knew he wouldn't He would just leave the number of wash it off or something. He wouldn't call. He'd probably forgotten already.

"Sorry to wake you but this is you captain speaking. Just wanted you to know that we are now passing over the Rocky Mountains and if you look out your windows and straight below you, you can probably see your house from here."

Roy chuckled along with the other passengers. Cute joke. It reminded him of...well...Bruce. But he didn't want to think about that. Besides, he had someone to get back home to...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

~Miyuki


	4. Calimari and Donna Troy

"I woke up this morning wanting to spend more time with Donna, not fight off a giant squid monster!" Red Arrow yelled over the sonic screech the sea creature emmited from it's mouth.

He dodged a tentacle that slammed into the ground leaving a giant crater in the center of the street. They had to get this thing away from civilians or dead. He prefered the second option better.

Red moved out of the way quick enough to dodge one of the flying tentacles but was too late to miss the second one. He felt his body go cold in seconds, and nearly blacked out but not before sending an electric arrow right for the creature's eye.

There was a loud defening screech and a gut wrenching 'crunch' sound. The creature fell to the ground. Either incapacitated or dead, he didn't know. All he knew was that his arm was stuck someplace under the grip of a monster that just ruined his date with Donna Troy. He shut his eyes and pulled his throbbing arm from the hold of the monster and screamed.

Batman flew above in the Batplane, shooting it with God-knows-what kinds of missles. Red Arrow pulled his bow up again and fired into the other eye with the same type of arrow. What happened next was unexpexted: the creature exploded.

A wave of white goo shot out over the city, burning houses and everything in it's path. It was unmistakably an acid form of liquid. Red Arrow closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever may have came next.

A flash of yellow shot into the sky and the voice of Dr. Fate boomed over the sky. When Red Arrow opened his eyes, everything was cleaned...well except for the giant squid. He limped his way over to the rest of the league.

"Anyone up fro fried calimari?" he joked.

Green Lanteren reached down to pat him on the back when he saw him cupping his arm.

"What happened?"

"I think I sprained it. No bigge."

John nodded. "I think you should get that set."

He held up his power ring and a green cast appeared on his arm. Red Arrow sighed.

Donna was going to be pissed.

Batman landed the Batplane and walked over to the group. "Red," he started. "Good work. How did you know that sending an electric arrow would bring it down?"

"Yeah," Superman wondered frowning. "How did you know exactly where to hit it."

Red Arrow shrugged. "I guess I just followed my instincts."

"And if you were wrong?" Green Arrow questioned. "You looked like you were getting a little too cocky out there."

"Confidance," Red chuckled.

"Confidance?" Batman asked.

"Confidance."

Now he knew he'd heard that before.

"What's up with you pretty-boy?" Red Arrow asked, standing up.

Pretty Boy? Where had he heard that before?

"C'mon, Let's get you to Star City Memorial," GA suggested.

Red Arrow statched his arm away from the older hero's grip. "I've got it. It's just sprained. I don't need to rely on anyone else to take care of me."

He trudged away, snatching up his bow with his good arm and groaned. "I'm already late so just fuck off GA."

Green Arrow turned to Batman and smiled nervously. "He missed his date with his overbearing girlfriend. You know how it is."

Batman nodded. He knew exactly how it was. It must have been tough on the kid. Having to juggle a position as the hero of Star City, a position on the JLA, and dealing with a civilian relationship...Batman knew how tough it was.

He boarded the Batplane and took off wondering how long it would take him to get home. It was Tuesday after all.

The members of the Justice League looked up and frowned at each other. Batman never left so fast. At least without debriefing the group.

"Maybe he met someone?" Flash joked.

Sheyara nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't say things like that. You know he can hear you regardless of where he is. He's like a darker version of Superman."

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Roy found himself thrown across the room by his girlfriend. He yelled when his back hit the window with a loud 'crack'.

"FIRST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE MORNING AND MISS OUR RESERVATION AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU HAVE TO LEAVE? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Just tryin' to save the world babe," Roy grumbled with a smile.

"SAVE THIS!"

He dodged a punch from the aspiring 'Wonder Girl' and pinned her to the floor. She was just about to throw him to the ceiling when he crashed his lips into hers. Donna fought to get him off of her but he held her there until she gave in and moaned in his mouth. Roy smirked and pulled her into a bridal style hold.

"Let's get you in the bed before you break my other wrist."

"So that's it. You're gonna fuck me and leave."

"That just about covers it," Roy chuckled throwing the girl to the bed.

He shed his shirt and cralwed in with her. That was a typical day for the two. Donna had issues, sure, but he still loved her and she loved him...he hoped. But just because she was stronger than him didn't mean he was afraid of her. Roy was still the dominant in the relationship. Donna was just the...well..._co-dominant_ to be honest.

He did her. It wasn't rushed. He took his time. It was a way to let her know he would be coming back for her and that he still loved her. He had time to get dressed and be at the airport in an hour, so everything would be fine.

"I love you Donna," He whispered in her ear as he pounded into her.

She screamed in pleasure, not giving a fuck about who heard her. They never did. Roy ignored the ringing of his cell phone that was somehow burried beneath the pillows. He knew who it was and could call back. Right now he had more...important matters to take care of...

* * *

"Hey, Bruce, thanks for the tickets," Roy said on his way to the airport.

"No problem," Bruce replied.

Just make sure to get your ass back here soon, he thought with a smile.

Roy boarded the airplane and sighed. He couldn't wait to see Bruce for some reason. Seeing him would be the hilight of his week. Bruce felt the same way considering the fact that no one ever made him smile the way Roy did.

And he was sure he'd be smiling a lot the rest of this week...

* * *

An interesting fact: Donna Troy was Roy Harper's girlfriend in the comics; twice. And they broke up both times. They have a weird relationship, I know.

Review!

~Miyuki


	5. Curiosity

Roy rubbed the side of his stiff neck as he exited the plane of GIA (Gotham International Airport). Why Gotham City had it's own airport...he'd never know.

Rolling his shoulders, he picked up his backpack and suitcase from baggage claim and made his way down to the ground floor of the airport. His muscles ached from the nearly seven hour flight and his brain was screaming for another cancer stick.

He flipped open his cell phone, remembering that he had to call Bruce. Roy cursed aloud when he realised that his phone was running on a low battery.

Emergency calls only.

"Well fan-fucking-tastic," he growled feeling the sudden urge to throw his HTC at the coffee kiosk nearby.

Roy shoved his phone in his pocket and made his way down the escalator in a foul mood. The day was just getting worse until a person behind him decided it would be nice to grab his shoulder. In shock, Roy spun around and slugged the guy in the face.

The strange man grunted and stumbled to the bottom of the escalator, clutching his jaw. Roy jogged to the nearest pay phone and fed it a dollar in quarters. He was so ready to get this day over with. He started dialing the numbers off the top of his head, hoping that the man would have the decency to pick up the phone.

"Ah-Roy!"

Roy's face went red. Was he seriously doing anotherg girl right _now?_ At least, that was what it sounded like on the other end.

"Bruce? Are...are you okay? You sound like you're in...pain..."

Actually, from where Roy was standing it kind of sounded like _pleasure._ But he'd been wrong before.

Bruce grunted something that sounded a lot like 'I can get up on my own' and Roy's face turned the color of a cherry tomato.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although some guy did attack me earlier today."

"No way!" Roy exclaimed, thuroughly interested. "That's insane! Who was it?"

"He was kind of short with long red hair and the cutest blue eyes," Bruce described.

"Woah, he sounds hot," Roy added almost too 'd just realized what he'd done.

"Wouldn't you know," Bruce grunted

"Ha ha, sorry about that."

Roy hung up the phone and rushed over to greet and apologize to the billionaire that he's just assulted.

"Do you always attack the people who come to greet you?" Bruce asked with a chuckle.

""So far it's only been Oliver...and you."

Bruce noticed something familiar about Roy. He spoke of Oliver as the bane of his existence when Oliver had been nothing but caring and loving to the younger man. At least, from what Bruce had seen. Roy acted so distant from him. It was strange. What did Roy hold against Oliver? Why was he so sour with him?

It almost reminded him of two Justice League members. But there was no way the two could be related. In _any_ decided not to bring this up.

"I'll call a cab," Roy sighed but was pulled out of the airport entrance by his wrist. The bad wrist.

Roy grimaced slightly, but was able to hold in his pain. Bruce took him to a limosine outside, waiting for them. He practically threw Roy inside before entering himself. Roy cradling his injured wrist and sighed.

"Are you always this agressive with commoners?" Roy joked.

"So far, just you," Bruce retorted.

"Good morning Master Bruce. I see you've brought a friend."

"Roy Harper," Bruce introduced. "he's the son of Oliver Queen. Roy this is Alfred."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." Roy greeted waving to the man in the mirror.

They sat in silence for a while, searching for something to say. Roy could only think of one thing to ask: why was he here?

Bruce could have invited anyone he wanted from that party. Why him?

"So, where are we headed, pretty boy?" Roy asked.

Bruce hesitated for a moment, but then answered.

"I thought i could take you out to lunch. If that's okay with you?"

"P.F. Changs?" Roy suggested excitedly.

"Really? Is that were you want to go?"

"Definatly!"

"R-r-really?"

Bruce couldn't wrap his head around this. He was sitting in a limosine. With a _billionaire!_ And he wanted to have lunch at a place like P.F. Changs.

"Yes," Roy repeated with a small laugh. "You don't like P.F. Changs?"

Bruce grunted "Neverbeenthere."

"What?" Roy asked frowning.

"I've...never been there," Bruce sighed.

"I eat there all the time! I love it! How come you've never..."

Roy stopped and chuckled slightly. "You're too rich for your own good," he laughed. "C'mon, live a little. The poor and middle class people are way more classier and exciting than you think."

Bruce grinned. He was starting to like this kid more and more. There was somethign about him...he was cynical yes, but he was also observational. Realistic. He knew what was really going on in the world and not just the things around him. Bruced liked that.

But what he liked more was his smile. Roy's smile didn't stretch across his face but it was wide enough to show a spark of genuine happiness. His eyes were slightly lidded when he grinned and he almost always let out a small breathy laugh when he did.

It was cute. Even for Bruce's taste.

"Fine then," the billionaire sighed. "Lunch, then I'll take you to my place.

* * *

Roy was astounded by the architecture of Bruce's mansion. No really; the _architecture._ He was brighter than he let himself off to be. He explained how Oliver's mansion looked more like a modern day home, but the Wayne Manor, Bruce explained, had been in their family for generations.

"So, do I get to see the kings quarters?" Roy asked with another one of his knee-weakening smiles.

Bruce's room was something similar to Olivers, except he didn't have as many unnecassary accessories as Ollie did (I.E. three Harley Davidson motorcycles).

Bruce's room was simpler. More cozy. It even had a fireplace.

_Easier for Santa to get in and bring him more expensive suits and toys,_ Roy joked to himself.

Bruce noticed the inward conversation the man was having with himself and smiled. He liked seeing Roy when he was off in his own world. It was adorable.

"How often are you at home?" The ginger asked. "You look like you're a guy who's always on the go."

"Well, tomorrow I have a meeting...the day before that was a charity event...I'm usually home late at night on some days."

"Better than Ollie. When I was a kid he was never home. Well, I guess that's just what happens when you're adopted by the aspiring 'Mayor of Star City'."

Bruce looked at him after noticing how long Roy's sigh-fest was going on. What was with him and Oliver? He had to know.

"You seem...distant with him. Is something going on between you?"

Bruce sat down on the edge of his bed and gestured for Roy to join.

"He...we have our differences. I mean, I'm adopted, who wouldn't!" He laughed. "But, I'm...um..."

"Roy?" Bruce asked. Roy seemed nervous about something.

"I feel like I'm being used, you know. Like he only adopted me for his own personal gain."

_To be the decoy, quiver retriever, punching bag, and everything else that comes with being Green Arrow's sidekick, _he thought to himself.

"That's harsh, you don't mean that," Bruce tried.

"No. Look, he was all nice with me until he found out I became a junkie. And instead of trying to attack the source...instead of trying to get rid of my addiction...he got rid of _me. _He eliminated me from his life. I was only sixteen! I thought I was going to die out there-fuck, I hoped for it! Then...when he found out I was dating a _guy_ he flipped. I mean, I'm bisexual but damn! He totally went out of his way just to get me out of his house."

"But the way I've seen it..."

"I...I know. We did work some things out. But he can't get over the fact that I'm a screw up. Every lover, every relationship...I've turned into him, haven't I? Ruining everything I touch."

"Roy, that's not true," Bruce protested.

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough about you to know what kind of person you are. You're caring and generous. You're a very loving person Roy. You're amazing"

Roy shook his head. He'd never opened up to anyone like that. There was something about Bruce. What was it that intoxicated him so much? Roy looked down, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Bruce leaned forward. Roy kept his head down. He could feel his breath on his ear. It was hot and exciting. Very exciting.

"Roy...mmph!"

Bruce was shocked to find his lips collide with the younger man's. Roy had him in a very engaging lip lock and was about to pull away when he felt something. That same spark he felt when they first met. Curiosity? Bruce wasn't sure. But he didn't want to let go.

He placed his hand on the back of Roy's neck to deepen the kiss, only a little. He was only curious. That was all.

"Oh! God, I'm so sorry!" Roy yelled pulling back.

Bruce was shocked. What had he done? Had he really just kissed a man? And _enjoy_ it?

Roy made a run for the door. Bruce tried to follow but stopped in his tracks. Was it really worth it to chase after him? Besides, it was only put of curiosity for the both of them.

They didn't really have feelings for each other, did they?


	6. It's On The House

Roy's fingers curled in the sheets oh the bed. He burried his head in the pillows and released long sigh. So many thoughts clouded his mind that night: Did Bruce hate him now? Does this mean he's cheating on Donna? How would Dinah take this?

"I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have kissed him!"

Roy wanted nothing more than to disappear. He wanted to hide his face forever in shame. There was only one way to do that. And Roy wasn't very sure he liked that way.

He groaned into the mattress loudly and held his breath. The trip back home would be a long one.

There was a knock at the door that snapped Roy out of his depressing trance. He rubbed his face, trying to regain his composure. So far, nothing seemed to work.

"What?" He groaned.

"Room Service," the voice on the other side of the door answered.

"I didn't order anything."

Roy could hear the door open and the sound of footsteps approach his bed.

"Complimentary service," the man said. "It's on the house."

"This better be coming out of *your* paycheck," Roy grumbled sitting up to greet his visitor.

He'd met the man at a club one night during one of his visits to Gotham. They shared a night that neither man would ever forget. And now that night would happen all over again.

"Hmm," Roy sighed as the older man stripped for him. "Random hotel room with a random guy I met at some old decrypit bar...this sounds all too familiar."

He was stripped down to his underwear. All Roy had to do was get rid of his jeans which were getting tighter and tighter by the second. He pulled the man into bed with him and kissed him hungrily.

"It's a shame we don't know each other's names," Roy breathed.

"Call me Kyle," he replied.

Roy's fingers tangeled themselves in Kyle's hair as the older man nibbled on his collar bone. Kyle grabbed Roy's hips and ground their erections together roughly. Roy hissed in pleasure, rolling his hips hard and slow against the man beneath him. Kyle's hand went past the waisband of Roy's boxers and gave his cock a light squeeze.

Roy let out a soft inaudiable moan. He ground his hardening member against Kyle's hand slowly, trying to bring a more pleasurable friction between the two. Kyle's free hand snaked around to Roy's ass. He toyed with his hole, dipping his finger in and out ever-so-slightly just to tease the younger man.

"Mmm, Kyle, quit fucking with me," Roy groaned.

Kyle flipped them over so that he was on top and Roy's head was nestle gently in the pillows. He pulled off Roy's boxers and tossed them to floor.

"Fine then," Kyle huffed, trying to catch his breath. "How about I just fuck you instead."

Roy felt himself being stretched open by a lubed cock. Kyle didn't even stop to prep him. He just took his prize without any second thoughts.

He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that washing away his troubles with sex wouldn't make anything better, but the feeling of thin man inside him always made his skin tingle.

Kyle enjoyed the small moans from the red head's mouth as he pounded him into oblivion. He liked watching him jerk himself off frantically with heavily lidded eyes and his head thrown back. It was erotic and sexy. It was what made Kyle come back for more.

He widened Roy's legs, pushing them against the mattress so hard that the younger man was afraid that they'd snap off in the morning.

A hot, sticky substance fille Roy and spilled over his legs, letting him know that it was over. He released himself, shooting semen acros both their chests and stomach. Roy let out a long moan and fell back into the soft pillows. Kyle laid beside him with a smirk on his face.

"That was fucking hot," Roy breathed before turning over to fall asleep.

Kyle laced his arms around Roy's waist and spooned him. The feeling of their naked bodies, warm and wet, excited him somehow.

Then Kyle got an idea. An idea he should have come up with a long time ago.

He pulled the sleeping teen close and kissed his cheek. This week was going to be interesting.


	7. The Golden Haired Man

Roy woke up the an empty bed. It was thursday and still a few days away from Bruce's birthday party. He was questioning himself whether he wanted to go or not. He still didn't feel like seeing him after last night.

Roy pulled the sheets back to find a note. Written on it was a phone number, and an adrress. On the back was the name 'Kyle Rayner'.

He wondered if he should pay his old friend a visit since he really didn't have much to do today. He dressed and made his way to the nearest subway station and boarded a train that would get him the closest to Kyle's address (Roy tried to avoid walking as much as he could).

It was a nice apartment complex with at least a dozen rose bushes on every corner. The sidewalks were lined with string lamps and small lights and bundles of flowers planted neatly against the stone pavement. He frowned wondering if this was what a hotel worker's salary got you; a nice and pricey apartment complex with three-star restraunts at every corner.

Roy knocked on the door lightly. On the other side of the door he could hear music playing faintly and the sound of running water in the distance. He knockede again. The water stopped running. The music stopped playing. And, sure enough, Kyle Rayner answered the door.

"Come on in," he greeted.

"What's this all about? Why did you want me to come here?" Roy questioned.

Kyle had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was damp and dripping water. He'd just got out of the shower.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Kyle said, closing the door behind the red-head.

Roy looked up and down his torso. His body was tan, but golden. It was heavenly. Like he switched places with an angel at birth. Roy had to stop himself from reaching out and touching him.

"So hot," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Kyle asked grinning.

"Nothing."

He laughed a little, already aware of the words that slipped from the ninteen year old's mouth.

Kyle grabbed Roy's wrist; the bad one (always) and led him to his room in the back. Roy cringed in pain, but was glad that kyle didn't notice. He tossed Roy onto his bed and told him to wait. Seconds later, Kyle was gone.

_What the fuck just happened? _Roy thought.

It was like one of those dreams where things didn't add up. He didn't complain though. He instead waited for Kyle to return.

* * *

"I brought you here because I felt that it would be nicer for you instead of staying at that dingy hotel," Kyle explained as he sped down the street.

"That's...that's so nice of you," Roy breathed.

No one had ever been this nice to him, other than Dinah that is.

"So, why are you back here of all places? I thought you were done with Gotham City."

"Dinah Lance," Roy answered. "She thought it would be better if I got out of Star City and...I don't know. She just wanted me to go to Bruce Wayne's birthday party or something."

"You? Getting to meet Mr. Moneybags and his Golden Boy?"

Roy chuckled. "Is that what you call him out here?"

Kyle smiled and gave his best sigh. "Kid, you have no idea. The guy is a walking bank. All he does is attend charities and gives away money. He never goes broke. The more money he gives away, the more he earns."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Roy joked.

* * *

They arrived at the same club Roy went to the night before. Kyle gave his name to the bouncer and she let them in immediately. Roy began to wonder how important Kyle really was. He dragged Roy to the dance floor and pulled him close. The song was Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. Roy loathed that song, but he pretended to like it for Kyle's sake.

His hands were on Roy's hips now. The music was slow. they were playing some song by Adele (Roy recognized the voice but not the song). Kyle brought their hips together and began to grind with the beat of the music.

_She ain't gone' be able to love you like I will._

_She is a stranger..._

Roy brought his hands to the back of Kyle's neck, then wrapped his arms around it. He moved with Kyle, rubbing their crotches together in an erotic pattern. It wasn't enough to fully turn each other on to the point where an erection would start to form, but it was enough to get Roy in the mood for the night. And that was all that Kyle needed.

He pulled Roy to the bar and offered him a drink. With the way he was feeling, the younger man gladly accepted it. Roy downed the drink with one motion then guestured for another. It was his third one when Kyle stopped him.

"I think you've had enough, Harper."

Roy growled. "Not yet. I have to drown away my embarassment."

"I think he's right, Roy," a voice stated.

Roy spun around. Bruce.

He started to walk away when a hand caught his arm. Roy snatched it away and staredglared at the man towering over him. It wasn't a mean or threatening stare. It was just a stare. He was looking into the eyes of the man he though he had feelings for.

"Why did you come here?" He questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you," Bruce answered.

Roy started to walk away. He didn't want those feeling to boil inside him again. And he didn't want to feel the sting of rejection. _Again._

Bruce followed close behind, not daring to let him out of his site, but when he made it to the other end of the room, Kyle was dragging Roy off in another direction. Roy looked back and sighed, He gave Bruce a small nod 'goodbye' and turned away.

* * *

"You okay kid?"

"Where are we?"

"Someplace special."

"Kyle? Hey, wait."

Roy felt funny. Like all the weight had been lifted off of him. Then he realized that someone was carrying him. Kyle walked him to a room and smiled.

"Welcome to the Gentleman's Club, Roy."

He saw dozens of eyes on him now. They were all staring at him intentely. Some even licked their lips. Men. Women. They were all looking at as if he was a piece of meat.

"Kyle...I can't move. I feel so tired."

Kyle gestured to a man in the far corner. Dark blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile like pure diamond. He handed Kyle a suitcase and pulled Roy into his arms. Kyle examined the case, taking out hundreds, twenties and fifties, checking to see if the money was counterfeit. He smiled letting the man know that he was satisfied.

"Kyle?" Roy groaned.

"Don't worry," the older man assured him. He kissed Roy's forehead and grinned. "He'll take good care of you."

The man was touching him all over now. .

_Why is he doing this in such a public place? _Roy asked himself.

Then more hands followed. More faces. More voices

His memory was still sketchy and he caught bits and pieces of what was going on, but he was able to see just a little bit, although, everything was still hazy. His vision cleared enough to realize that he was in a room. The bed was soft and the sheets felt war against his body. He started to feel good. Really good. Then, nothing scared him anymore. He counted at least four people. Three men and one woman.

Then the woman left.

_She was so nice,_ Roy thought, absentmindedly.

And he started to do everything the golden haired man told him to do.

Over.

And over.

And over again.


	8. The Hangover: Gotham Style

He didn't want to wake up. Not like this. Roy was stark naked in the middle of an empty alley. The concrete was cold and unwelcoming and his body ached terribly. He felt like someone had assaulted his ass with a two-by-four.

He tried to piece together the events of that night:

1. Went to Kyle's apartment

2. Went to a club

3. Met Bruce

4. Was taken to a private room and blacked out

That was all he could remember.

"This night can't get any worse," he groaned to himself as he scooted to the nearest wall and brought his knees to his chest.

"You looking for these?" A stranger asked handing him a pair of jeans that Roy later realized were his.

"Where did you find these?"

"Out by the dumpster with the rest of your things I suppose."

Roy grinned and thanked the man.

Coolest. Hobo. Ever.

* * *

"I'm apologize Mr. Leon, but we can't be seen doing business with a man like Grant," Lucius explained truthfully. "You tell him that he needs to clean up his act or we'll have to decline his offer."

"This project can save millions of lives in South America!" Leon argued.

"I understand that. Which is why I hope you understand that it would be shame to see this project be swept under the rug by another corporate business."

"What does Mr. Wayne have to say about this?"

Lucius and Leon both turned to look at Bruce who was snoozing away at the end of the table.

"Mr. Wayne expresses his deep regrets that a decision on the matter isn't being resolved at the moment."

Both men stood and shook hands. "Good day to you sir," Lucius added as both parties-excluding himself and Bruce-left the room.

"Another long night Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked, pulling Bruce from his dream land.

"Sorry Lucius," Bruce apologized.

"No need. But with Malone free, I can only hope you get enough rest to perform your...ah..._night _job."

Bruce's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Bruce Wayne," he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

It was his personal number. Only few had access to it.

"Bruce."

"Roy?"

"Listen, I need your help."

Bruce sat up and frowned. Lucius gave him a curious look, but said nothing. Instead, he began to tend to his other duties and started to type away on his laptop.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm cold and half-naked in the middle of the crummiest parts of Gotham City with no memory of how or why I'm in my current situation."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know...um..." Roy looked around to check his surroundings. "...the store across from me says Mike's Auto Repair and next to that is a strip center. You know, the ones that sell a bunch of crappy Chinese made toys and used cell phones."

"I'm on my way."

Bruce stood up and grabbed his coat.

"You're my knight in shining armor," Roy joked before hanging up.

Bruce smiled slightly. Just hearing his voice was something that made him light up inside. Even if it was a gruff male voice.

* * *

Roy wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned against the wall of the telephone booth, trying to keep warm. Dinah would never let this happen to him. And if she did, he would be in the most expensive Homestyle restaurant she could afford enjoying a free meal and thousands of apologies.

If it were Oliver...he would be dead.

Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but Oliver couldn't give a shit about the condition he was in. At least, he would give enough to save his own ass from the political and celebrity roasting he would get.

Fucking Oliver Queen. He wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him. Roy looked down an his wrist and cringed at what he saw. How could he miss that?

A deep purple bruise was forming around the area where it'd been sprained.

"I knew I should have gotten this checked out," he sighed.

He searched his pockets for his favorite wristband and slipped it over the bruise gingerly. He'd get it checked out later. Right now he had bigger issues.

A white limousine was pulling in near his location. Getting out were three men. None of which were Bruce Wayne, but one was holding a gun and his eyes were fixed on Roy.

He looked around frantically. Bruce was nowhere in sight. And if he moved he was sure to be shot.

"I'm so fucking dead," he muttered to himself.

The man with the gun approached him and nearly ripped the door to the telephone booth off its hinges.

"You need to come with us."


	9. Alfred Drops His Monocle

"You need to come with us."

"What the fuck did I do last night?" Roy asked himself.

The guy with the gun fired a warning shot and Roy ducked in fear.

"You need to come with us," the man repeated fiercely.

Roy threw his hands up and sighed. "Okay, Okay."

He walked towards the limo and smirked. "You don't have to point that at me."

The man jabbed him in the back with the gun. Roy grunted and spun around, snatched the gun from its owner's hands and shot him in the shoulder. He turned to face the guy beside him and broke his nose with the blunt end of the gun, then he shot their leader in the knee.

Roy turned to run but found himself stopping right where he stood. He was bleeding freely from his chest.

_Of course, _ he thought. _ Why didn't I make sure the guy didn't have another gun?_

The boss and the guy with the broken nose scrambled back inside their limo and sped off. Roy fell to his knees and clutched his chest. He was going to die. He just knew he was going to die.

* * *

Bruce watched as Dick slept peacefully in his room. He had no idea that his friend had been gunned down the previous morning. And Bruce was hoping that it stayed that way.

He couldn't understand why anyone would go after Roy like that.

No. He could, actually. This was Gotham. If someone wanted to kidnap you and out you to work doing god knows what, they would. And you would have to like it or die.

Apparently, Roy didn't like it.

Batman had no leads about why this happened. He had no evidence to convict anyone. All he had was an injured nineteen year old laying in his bed. Bruce punched the wall and grunted, then returned to his room.

He wanted to strangle someone. He wanted to-

"Ugh! Why am I getting so worked up over this kid!"

Roy stirred in his sleep. He muttered something about pancakes and his eyes fluttered open.

"Bruce?" He asked.

The brooding man turned and frowned. Roy tried to sit up but Bruce wouldn't let him.

"What...who...why am I here?"

"Shh. You've been shot. When I found you, you were passed out in front of a telephone booth.. We thought you were going to die of hypothermia."

Roy held Bruce's hand to his chest. Neither man wanted to let go.

"Bruce," Roy whispered "You saved me.."

"I'm your knight in shining armor, remember?" The older man joked.

Roy chuckled. It seemed nice to have someone he actually cared about in his bed. Roy leaned forward, closer to Bruce. He wanted nothing more than to have the man embrace him.

"Roy..." Bruce whispered. "I was so worried about you."

Bruce leaned forward. Their lips touched for a moment. When he felt Roy pull away, he wanted to scream. He didn't know what this was. Maybe the feelings would wear off.

Roy kissed the man again. He pushed everything aside: Dinah, Ollie...even Donna. That all went to the back of his mind, just for this moment.

The passion was incredible. Roy pulled himself onto the man and ground against him softly. Bruce pushed his hips moved in synch with Roy and moaned.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Bruce pointed out.

"I can't help how I feel about you."

Bruce nodded because he understood how Roy was feeling inside. He laid him down and kissed him again.

"Just this once," Bruce asked.

Roy nodded and let the man undress him. Roy popped off each button of the older man's Oxford style shirt with a small smile. He ran his fingers along his stone hard abs seductively. He wanted this so bad.

He loved the feeling of Bruce being inside of him, even if it was just this one time. Roy moaned when Bruce hit his spot and arched his back. Bruce was gritting his teeth to keep from moaning, but the sounds coming from the younger man were unbearable.

He loved hearing Roy like thins. He loved hearing him with his guard down. And Roy loved seeing Bruce panting and out of breath.

"Bruce!" The younger man moaned. "Ah!"

Bruce nuzzled the man's neck as they both reached climax and collapsed on top of him. Roy threw his arms around his neck and didn't move from that position. His legs were still tied around the billionaire's slim waist (he didn't plan on moving those either).

The older man kissed him again before falling asleep...still inside of him. Roy closed his eyes and followed shortly.

There was a small creaking from the door then a loud clatter of dishes that hit the ground.

Alfred's monocle, along with a single plate of crumpets were scattered on the floor.


	10. It's A Business Doing Pleasure With You

It was Bruce Wayne's thirty-second birthday when he realized that something wasn't right. Something was missing in his life. He didn't know what it was or why he was feeling this way, but he knew he had to shake off this feeling and get to work.

Bruce entered the room and greeted his guests with a "Thank You for being here" speech and went around to shake hands with everyone. It was a tedious moment and it almost felt bitter until his hand found its way to Selina Kyle's. Bruce froze when he saw her. She was so beautiful in her little black dress.

"Brucie! It's so nice to see you!"

She pulled Bruce into a tight embrace, causing the man to blush. It had been a while since he'd seen Selina.

"I've missed you so much," he greeted.

"Well, we need to make up for lost time," she giggled and gestured for him to follow her out to the terrace. "Come on."

* * *

Roy stood looking out at the view of the window with a glass of champagne on his hand. Not even the sound of Gerard Way and My Chemical Romance blazing through his ear could help rid him of what he was feeling. He looked down at the glass, tempted to empty it but thought better of it. He knew if he started drinking, he'd never be able to stop.

_I shouldn't do it._

"Roy!" Dinah yelled across the room. She was surrounded by a group of men a women that Roy recognized as executives from Queen Industries International.

"I want you to meet Jean Bonnefoy," Dinah said as Roy approached. She gestured to the man wearing a grey Armani suit and blonde curly hair. "He says he's met you before."

Roy held out his hand to greet the Frenchman. "Yeah, we've met."

Jean smiled at him widely. Roy wanted to shy away from the man's touch but he couldn't have Dinah or Oliver suspect anything.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked, shocked.

_You haven't realized why your business deals go through so well,_ Roy though about saying, but he promised to keep that a secret.

"Yes," he answered with a soft smile.

Oliver was surprised that he-Roy Harper-knew how to deal with relations in his corporate office. He wanted to know how the two met, but he wouldn't ask now. That would be too pressing.

"I'd like you to me my partner, Henri Williams," Jean said in a heavy french accent.

Roy shook hands with the tall Australian man. He was no doubt handsome in every way. He had medium brown hair and an award-winning smile. He was known throughout the world for his skills with architecture. Roy had done his homework on the guy and discovered that he had a secret passion shoes. More specifically, "Vans (Off The Wall)", "Toms", and "Converse".

"Edward Green," Roy said looking down at the man's black suede shoes. "Personally, I'd rather spent eight hundred dollars on Converse...but everyone has their own tastes."

"You have very good taste then," Henri replied. "And a very good eye."

"No, just a good memory."

Roy looked up. Oliver glared at him suspiciously. He smiled at his benefactor and looked back the the man in front of him.

"I take it you want to talk about more than just shoes?" Roy said in a voice low enough that Ollie wouldn't be able to hear.

"Name your price," Henri whispered with a wink.

"Meet me at the other end of the room." Roy replied and stepped back. "Three minutes."

He turned and walked away, avoiding Oliver Queen's gaze as best he could. The last thing he needed was Oliver asking questions. He plugged his headphones back into his iPod and scrolled to the Cobra Starship song "Hollaback Boy." The last things he wanted to see or hear was Bruce Wayne on the terrace sucking face with a blonde woman with pale skin.

Roy paused and gasped at the sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt so heartbroken at that moment.

_So he was just using me as a rubbing tool. I was just his stress relief. I can't believe I actually fell for him!_

He wanted to punch a wall or knock something over but he couldn't. He was much too composed for that. There was no doubt that tears were falling from his eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of the two of them together. He was so in love with Bruce...how could this happen!

"Roy?" Henri asked, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Roy wiped his eyes and turned around.

"H-hey," he said then cursed inwardly for whispering.

Henri looked out at the scene behind Roy and his eyes widened. He understood now. The business man pulled the younger man to the side and rubbed his back.

"We can always talk business later," he began but Roy cut him off.

"I have a feeling you want to do more than 'talk business'," he pointed out giving the man a sideways glance.

"Well, yes, but...A-Are you sure about this? I mean I've heard about the things you and Francis do together and-"

"Look," Roy snapped "Do you want to screw me or not?"

Henri smiled,and followed the younger man through the crowd of people.

"definitely," he replied smugly.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Happy Birthday Bruce Wayne

It was all a mistake. Just a big mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

_Fuck. This is just a dream._

No matter how many times Roy tried to tell himself that, he couldn't believe it himself. He was screwed. Literally. He would be tainted. Marked for life. Shit like this never goes away.

"Damnit," he groaned. "Why?"

How.

How did he get into this situation. It was just a drink. He was offering the guy sex. _Offering!_ Why would he do something like this to him?

"It hurts," he groaned. "Please, stop."

Someone was holding him. Wait...those weren't Edward's arms. Those weren't Edward's hands. That wasn't Edward's voice!

He knew that voice. It was the man from the other night. The one who made him do so many unspeakable things. Roy tried to pull away from him but the man slammed him back onto the desk and continued to violate him. Roy wanted to cry out but his voice didn't want to work.

_This is just a mistake. Just a drunken mistake. It'll be over soon._

Tears streamed down Roy's eyes. He would have never thought he'd get himself into a situation like this. He'd hoped to put everything behind him and pretend like it didn't happen. Of course, that was something that was near impossible. He could never forget his voice. He would never forget his touch. He will never forget this moment.

"Hmm..." The man moaned. "I'm cumming Roy."

He felt something hot and wet roll down his thighs and cried harder. It was so humiliating. Roy's limp body was tossed to the floor. The man was done with him. He left the room leaving the ninteen year old curled in a ball in the dark corner. It was all Roy could do.

The man fixed his tie and his pants and left the room, closing and locking the door.

_Fucking Oliver Queen,_ he thought.

"This is all your fault. You fuckwad! I can't believe you would leave me like this! Damn it!"

Sobbing, Roy tried to inch his way to his feet but found himself meeting the solid ground once more.

_You were supposed to protect me! You're my dad! You're supposed to keep me safe! _

Then he remembered why he was in this situation. He remembered seeing Bruce with that woman on the balcony. The man that he'd fallen in love with just proved to be another quick fuck.

He needed to go back home to Donna and explain. She would understand. She always understood. She would always forgive him too. No matter what. Donna knew what he did with those men and she understood why. It was just business. He needed to keep Queen Industries from crashing down, even if Oliver wouldn't thank him for it. But Donna knew, and Donna cared.

_I'm so sorry Donna. It should have never happened like this. I fucked up again. I's such a mess Don...literally._

He sobbed himself into a headache and leaned against the wall. He wanted to die so badly it hurt. He couldn't live like this anymore. Roy cried and cried until, finally, sleep overcame him.

* * *

Selina pushed Bruce against the wall and kissed him feircely. Her hands went places that even Roy wouldn't dare go. Bruce grunted and pulled her close to his body, deepening the already heated kiss.

He needed this. He needed this to prove that he was still a man inside. It was just a mistake, what he did with Roy. It wasn't something that he regretted, but he knew it was wrong. He was doing his friend's _son!_ Even that was enough to earn Bruce Wayne a slap to the face.

"Bruce, I have a surprise for you," Selina hummed, running her hands along the man's chest. She opened the doosr to one of Bruce's studies and licked the back of his ear as she closed it and locked it. Her hands were on the strap of her dress, ready to side them down.

"Happy Birthday, Brucie," she whispered seductively, exposing her rather large pale breasts to the billionaire.

"You're so beautiful, Selina," Bruce commented, pulling her forward for another kiss.

"You wanna see more?" She asked.

Bruce's eyes shifted to the side. He paused and whispered "No..."

Selina frowned. "No? What do you mean no? You were all excited about it just a second ago-Where are you going?!"

Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. Roy was curled in a ball passed out. His pants were discarded to the other side of the room. The blood...there was so much blood and...

"Is that what I think it is?" Bruce asked looking at dried substance that now ran down Roy's bare legs.

He pulled Roy into an embrace, holding onto him like his life depended on it. "Roy!" he cried. "ROY! What happened to you?"

Roy's eyes fluttered open. He dreaded this moment. Looking back he could see the woman from the balcony, redressing herself for whatever reason. But now he didn't care.

_Bruce, why didn't you save me? Ollie, why didn't you protect me? Do you even care anymore Dinah? Why the fuck does everyone leave me?!_

"Bruce...he...he...I was so scared. He wouldn't stop!"

"Roy, what did '_he_' do?"

"He...he raped me Bruce. And no one was there to stop him."

Those words were enough to break the man's heart. He held Roy in his arms tightly and cried. He cried because it happened right under his nose. Bruce could have stopped it, but it was too late. Roy was already tainted.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
